Tokio de cristal (el futuro de las Sailors)
by minakoaino1322
Summary: Una de las reglas es no conocer el futuro ya que al saberlo podría ser cambiado o ser alterado Rini en su deseperacion viajó al siglo XX y permaneció un tiempo sin embargo nadie sabía que eso afectaría al futuro o quizá solo una persona lo sabía y aún así se arriesgo *********** soy mala para el summary pero espero les guste esta historia
1. chapter 1

En Tokio de Cristal

-Neo Reina Serenity- hablo Sailor Plut entrando al salón algo agitada donde se encontraba la soberana

-¿Qué ocurre Plut?- respondió la hermosa soberana de cabellos rubios esperaba que nada malo ocurriera después de todo había pasado por muchas cosas para tener su amado imperio

-Le tengo malas noticias

-Que malas noticias

-El caos ha sido vencido ya por las Sailors Scauts del siglo XX

-¿Qué?- pero como aquello había sido posible, ella había luchado contra el caos hacia no mucho tiempo había sido una de las razones para dejar a su Pequeña Dama (Rini) en el siglo XX

-Alteza me temo que los que ocasionó esa batalla prematura fue que la pequeña dama viajará al pasado

-No es posible, "tengo que hacer algo respecto"-penso

-¿Conocieron a las Sailors Stars Lights?

-Si de echo ellas ayudaron

-Esta bien Plut gracias por avisar

-Me retiro alteza

Sailor Plut atravesó aquella puerta del salón, ¿Qué haría?, después de todo lo que ella había vivido no podía permitir que algo como eso cambiará su presente, tenía que hacer algo de inmediato algo se le cruzó por la mente quizá era algo precipitado ya que no hacía mucho las pequeñas se habían reencontrado con sus padres... pero era eso o dejar que las Sailors Scauts cambiarán su presente, habían dudado cuando conocieron a las Sailors Star Lights y no solo 2 si no las 4 Scauts, en parte también ella pero debía de hacerlo si no todo lo que ella tenía podía cambiar.

Entonces las reunió, a esas 4 pequeñas que harían a las Sailors Scauts seguir su ya escrito destino

-Quiero que viajen al siglo XX, pequeñas, creo que les beneficiará el conocer algo del pasado

-Tiene razón Neo Reina- hablo la más grande

-Pero si acabamos de regresar con nuestros padres- dijo una de ella llorando

-Si tiene razón, pero bueno deseo conocer más cosa

-Yo igual así que por mi cuente conmigo

-Muy bien chicas me alegro escucharlas

-¿Mamá?- hablo una pelirosa entrando aquella sala

-Si, Pequeña Dama

-Puedo ir con ellas

-Pequeña Dama, está bien pero iras algunos días después, debes hacer algo antes de irte si Pequeña Dama

-Esta bien- dijo con un suspiro de exasperación

-Muy bien pequeñas es hora del viaje despidanse de sus padres

-Si Neo Reina Serenity- dijeron al unísono, las niñas salieron dejando solo a la Reina y a Rini

-¿Porque no vas a con ellas?, Acompañalas pequeña dama- Rini salió del salón dejando a la reina sola, quién se llevó sus dedos a su sien algo preocupada

-Si hubiera sabido todo esto que pasaría... espero y pronto despierten porque si no es así muchas cosas cambiarán y quizá Tokio de Cristal no exista.

En Kinmoku en el siglo XX

Después de la batalla con Sailor Galaxia, las Sailors Stars Lights habían tardado algunos meses en construir su planeta pero lo habían logrado pero eschaba de menos a 3 chicas

Las Sailors, se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones descansando, aunque en realidad se sentían tristes y decaidas, Sailor Star Figther hablo

-Asi, que no fui la única en enamorarse ¿Eh?- dijo levantándose para ver a sus hermanas

-¡Callate Figther!- grito Heler, no le gustaba que le recordarán a Mina le dolía y más al no poder estar con ella

-Se como te sientes Heler, pero no podemos hacer nada- replicó Figther

-Aveces me siento torpe y una cobarde a diferencia nuestra tú le dijiste a Sailor Moon que te gustaba y nosotras..., es tan frustrante- intervino Meaker

-Meaker tiene razón aunque odie admitirlo fuiste muy valiente al decirle a Serena tus sentimientos aún sabiendo que tenía novio

-Pero no me sirvió de nada, Bombón ama a Darien, en cambio Amy y Mina no tenían pareja ¿Por qué no les dijeron?

-Por orgullosa, aveces Mina es... Alocada, y quizá algo infantil pero muy linda, fuerte y siempre tiene una sonrisa maravillosa. Pero debiamos encontrar a la princesa y no podía fijarme en ella tenía una misión y yo me siento mal la extraño- respondió la peliplateada con lágrimas en los ojos

-Y yo, porque quería encontrar a la princesa me aferre a mi misión sin importar lo demás,... cuando Amy me hablo de los sueños y el romance su pasión con la que hablaba de ello me cautivó y su mirada sus hermosos ojos azules con un brillo que me transmitia tranquilidad.

La princesa Kakyuu había pasado por la habitación de las Sailors Stars Lights y habia escuchado a Heler gritarle a Figther que se callara pensó en entrar para ver qué ocurria pero escucho aquella conversación, una punzada en el pecho la atravesó sus ojos se humedecieron, no podía creerlo era cierto sus sospechas sobre Meaker y Heler, sus cuerpos estaban allí pero su corazón no (sabía lo de Fighter pero de ellas no estaba segura) y ella no podía mantenerlas ahí sufriendo por no estar con sus amadas, se llevó la mano a sus labios era una situación muy difícil pero era lo correcto, así que colocó sus manos en las puertas y la empujó. Entro

-Princesa- se levantaron de un solo brinco, para hacer una reverencia, la princesa levantó la mano para idicar que no era necesario

\- Figther, Heler, Meaker- hablo, las miro no quería hacerlo pero si no lo hacía sufrirían y era lo que menos quería -Se que,... bueno disculpen yo escuché su conversación sin querer y me he dado cuenta de algo

-¿De que princesa?- cuestionó la pelinegra

-Su cuerpo, su energía está presente aquí sin embargo sus corazones no

-¿Que quiere decir princesa?- intervino la peliplateada

-Quiero decir que, no pueden seguir aquí, deben ir con las personas que aman

-Pero princesa usted es importante para nosotras no podríamos- dijo la castaña

-Y ustedes lo son para mí por eso les pido que vayan no soportaría verlas sufrir aquí, son como mis hermanas, bueno hermanos crecimos juntos y los quiero mucho como para dejarlos sufriendo por no poder estar con ellas, claro tendrán que venir a visitarme de vez en cuando de acuerdo- termino de decir la pelirroja, llavo sus manos al pecho y avanzó enfrente de las Sailors Stars Lights (Quiénes tomaron la forma de chicos) le sonrieron y se abrazaron, Kakyuu derramó una diminutas lágrimas los quería mucho pero ahora eso implicaba dejarlos ser felices

-Mañana partirán a primera hora, mientras más pronto vayan mejor, les agradezco que ayudaran a terminar de reconstruir el planeta- les dedicó una sonrisa y se dirigió con pasos lentos a la puerta se detuvo antes de cerrarla- les deseo lo mejor nos vemos mañana para despedirnos de acuerdo

-Si alteza-dijeron al unísono

-Diganme Kakyuu después de todo lo que ha pasado y de crecer juntos para mí son mis hermanos

-Gracias princ... Kakyuu- se corrigió Seiya, la princesa dio una última mirada y salió, los 3 chicos se acostaron en sus respectivas camas con una gran sonrisa después de todo quizá podrían ser felices

-Bombon, yo nunca te olvidaré, y al regresar lucharé por ti, aunque este Darien, pero si aún así lo escoges a él te dejare ser feliz- susurro Seiya mientras se recostaba

-Mina... la diosa de la belleza aunque eres algo infantil, nunca me había enamorado solo había sentido cariño por mi princesa y tenía miedo soy muy orgulloso pero a pesar de ello espero que me aceptes te amo Minako- susurro Yaten al cerrar su ojos

-Princesa de Mercurio, tu mirada que me transmite paz y una inmensa tranquilidad, deseo que sea mía quizá hayas encontrado a otra persona después de todo eres una chica muy especial e inteligente tanto que no sé si te merezco pero aún así regresaré por ti y te de mostraré lo mucho que te amo Amy Mizuno- hablo Taiki en un suave susurro mientras se acomodaba para dormir

Los chicos cerraron sus ojos y se dejaron llevar por el sueño mañana sería un grandioso dia.

Bueno no sé qué les parezca aquí está el primer capítulo, espero que les guste dejenme sus reviews gracias por leerme


	2. Capitulo 2

En la tierra siglo XX

Una chica peliazul se levantaba de su cama y se dirigía al baño a tomar una ducha para alistarse e ir al colegio después de la batalla de Sailor Galaxia todo había vuelto a la normalidad, termino de bañarse y se dirigió a la cocina con pasos lentos después de todo era buena hora tomó algunos libros de la mesa y los metió en su mochila que había sido previamente preparada la noche anterior ese dia entregaría algunos libros a la biblioteca, camino a la puerta y salió del departamento subió al elevador y un vecino de edad ya avanzada la saludo con una sonrisa y un "buenos días señorita mizuno" a lo que ella había respondido igual con un "Buenos días" y una sonrisa, salió del elevador y camino con dirección al colegio, miro al cielo, aún echaba de menos a Taiki, se sentia vacia sin su presencia, pero sabia que estaria bien quizá ya habían terminado de construir su planeta después de todo ya había pasado un año, una largo año para ella, que se sentía decaída y triste por no poder ver aquellos ojos violáceos que le encantaban, "pero que cosas piensas Amy" se reprendió a sí misma y siguió con pasos lentos al colegio.

Una chica Castaña terminaba de recogerse el cabello, se miro al espejo satisfecha y tomo su mochila aquel día era un martes el día anterior había tenido mucha tarea pues claro eran los finales y ella se había esforzado o al menos eso sentía ella esperaba sacar buenas calificación desde luego no como Amy pero tal vez algún 8 o un 9, salió de su departamento y bajo las escaleras hoy no usaría el elevador además su departamento no estaba tan alto se encontraba en el piso 4 y tenía tiempo se había levantado temprano camino con pasos decididos con dirección al colegio paso enfrente de la cafetería el Crown donde ella había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo, vio a Unazuki que barría enfrente del local y la saludo

—Buenos días Unazuki— hablo con una sonrisa en el rostro se había hecho muy amiga de Unazuki

—Lita oh, Buenos días— respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa, le agradaba muchísimo Lita y aveces deseaba que su querido hermano saliera con la castaña, pero ella no odia intervenir en ello, además se había dado cuenta que su hermano estaba de mejor humor desde que la castaña trabaja ahí con ellos, era una excelente cocinera

Después de haber saludado a Unazuki Lita siguió caminando encontrandose con Amy

—Amy, ¡hola!— saludo la castaña con su mano y una gran sonrisa

—Lita veo que vamos llegando iguales— hablo la peliazul con un tono de alegría, ambas se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla y se dirigieron a sus respectivo salón de clases

—¿Crees que Serena y Mina ya se hayan levantado?— hablo la castaña mientras tomaban asiento en el salón de clases

—Probablemente no, suelen llegar cuando el profesor ya llegó a dar clases, quizá aun esten dormidas— respondió la peliazul, ambas se miraron y sonrieron imaginándose a sus amigas

—Si asi son ellas creo que nunca cambiarán

—Quizá, tal vez algunos días lleguen temprano pero no creo que hoy se uno de ellos

Una pelinegra se había levantado desde muy temprano algo despeinada se había dirigido al espejo para arreglarse, antes de irse se había dado el lujo de barrer las escaleras del templo, después de todo aún faltaba para sus clases, a veces echaba de menos a Nicolás no hace mucho se había ido a ver a sus padre y en aquel momento se había dado cuenta que le hacía falta ¿Le quería? quizá, pero con su orgullo no lo había aceptado dejó la escoba en un pequeño cuarto donde guardaban algunas cosas de limpieza y entró por su mochila (pues su uniforme ya se lo había puesto), se despidió de su abuelo quien le deseó suerte en su dia de clases y caminó fuera del templo, echó una última mirad, sin duda quiza se habia vuelto loca, ¿Cómo podía gustarle aquel chico?, (quizá no tanto), era una buena persona y tal vez desde antes le quería pero se negaba a aceptarlo se negó asi misma con su cabeza hablaría con el cuando regresara de casa de sus padres, siguió caminando a su escuela.

Una chica rubia se encontraba cepillándose enfrente al espejo y se sobaba la mejilla, después de todo su fiel acompañante (su amigo) la habia rasguñado para que despertase, se había enojado con artemis por ello, pero ya el tarde se colocó su moño rojo y se dirijo a su gato blanco que se encontraba sentado en su cama diciéndole cosas como "apurate Mina" "ya es tarde" "no puedo creer que no puedas levantarte temprano aunque sea una vez"

—Artemis, deja de regañarme ya se que se me hizo tarde, pero no tenias porque arañar mi hermoso rostro

—Mina si no lo hacía seguirías dormida te hable pero no me hiciste ni el más mínimo caso

—Pues que esperabas me dormí tarde par terminar mi tarea

—Eso no hubiera pasado si la hubieras comenzado a hacer desde hace una semana, te dieron tiempo suficiente Mina

—Ay, perdón señor mandon— dijo la rubia con un toque de molestia y broma en la voz se dirigió a su gato y se despidió de él.

Ya se le hacía muy tarde tenía media hora de retraso corría para tratar de llegar antes de que se le hiciera más tarde, pero al ver que ya llevaba muchos minutos de retraso se subió a una barda y la brinco para "acortar camino" ella solía llamarle atajos

Una gatita negra trataba de despertar a una rubia de cabellos largos que yacía profundamente dormida

—Serena despierta por favor ya es tarde— viendose en la penosa necesidades le lanzó un rasguño cosa que hizo sobresaltar a la rubia y gritar

—Ay, luna ¿Como te atreves a hacer eso acaso no sabes que duele?— dijo lloriqueando

—Si lo se pero mira la hora

—¡Ay no!, No puede ser ya se me hizo tarde— se levantó corriendo tomó sus mochila y salió corriendo, seguida por una gata negra que llevaba en su boca el almuerzo de la rubia, como pudo luna le hablo y le preguntó si llevaba su almuerzo Serena reaccionó y le quitó su almuerzo a Luna, salió disparada corriendo llevaba veintiocho minutos de retraso al llegar a la puerta vio a lo lejos a Mina que venía corriendo ambas se saludaron y corrieron a su salón de clases afortunadamente el profesor aun no llegaba ya que habia mucho trafico saludaron a Amy y a Lita,

—Ay Serena, Mina siempre se le hace tarde— les recrimino la peliazul con un movimiento suave en su cabeza de negación.

—Bueno yo me dormí tarde por la tarea jajaja— solto Mina quien lanzó una risita nerviosa al último mientras se rascaba la cabeza

—¿Mina pero que traes en le cabello es una rama?— cuestiono la castaña al ver el aspecto de su amiga se veía muy despeinada

—Es que use el super atajo de Mina Aino, bueno brinque una barda y cai sobre un arbusto

—Ay, Mina— hablaron las 3 chicas con una gotita en su cabeza

—Bueno a mi se me hizo tarde porque termine el proyecto final y aun tengo sueño no entiendo ¿Porque dejan tareas?, es tan casado

—Ay Serena— soltó la castaña con una sonrisa

—Las tareas existen para que repasemos lo aprendido, y no se nos olvide— intervino la peliazul

—¡Ay Amy!, para ti no es necesario tu eres muy inteligente— respondió Serena

En ese momento entró su profesor algo agitado pidiendo disculpas por haber llegado tarde se puso a escribir en el pizarrón, mientras las chicas ponian atencion en clases, aunque minutos después Serena ya se había dormido.

En Kinmoku

En la tierra siglo XX

Una chica peliazul se levantaba de su cama y se dirigía al baño a tomar una ducha para alistarse e ir al colegio después de la batalla de Sailor Galaxia todo había vuelto a la normalidad, termino de bañarse y se dirigió a la cocina con pasos lentos después de todo era buena hora tomó algunos libros de la mesa y los metió en su mochila que había sido previamente preparada la noche anterior ese dia entregaría algunos libros a la biblioteca, camino a la puerta y salió del departamento subió al elevador y un vecino de edad ya avanzada la saludo con una sonrisa y un "buenos días señorita mizuno" a lo que ella había respondido igual con un "Buenos días" y una sonrisa, salió del elevador y camino con dirección al colegio, miro al cielo, aún echaba de menos a Taiki, se sentia vacia sin su presencia, pero sabia que estaria bien quizá ya habían terminado de construir su planeta después de todo ya había pasado un año, una largo año para ella, que se sentía decaída y triste por no poder ver aquellos ojos violáceos que le encantaban, "pero que cosas piensas Amy" se reprendió a sí misma y siguió con pasos lentos al colegio.

Una chica Castaña terminaba de recogerse el cabello, se miro al espejo satisfecha y tomo su mochila aquel día era un martes el día anterior había tenido mucha tarea pues claro eran los finales y ella se había esforzado o al menos eso sentía ella esperaba sacar buenas calificación desde luego no como Amy pero tal vez algún 8 o un 9, salió de su departamento y bajo las escaleras hoy no usaría el elevador además su departamento no estaba tan alto se encontraba en el piso 4 y tenía tiempo se había levantado temprano camino con pasos decididos con dirección al colegio paso enfrente de la cafetería el Crown donde ella había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo, vio a Unazuki que barría enfrente del local y la saludo

—Buenos días Unazuki— hablo con una sonrisa en el rostro se había hecho muy amiga de Unazuki

—Lita oh, Buenos días— respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa, le agradaba muchísimo Lita y aveces deseaba que su querido hermano saliera con la castaña, pero ella no odia intervenir en ello, además se había dado cuenta que su hermano estaba de mejor humor desde que la castaña trabaja ahí con ellos, era una excelente cocinera

Después de haber saludado a Unazuki Lita siguió caminando encontrandose con Amy

—Amy, ¡hola!— saludo la castaña con su mano y una gran sonrisa

—Lita veo que vamos llegando iguales— hablo la peliazul con un tono de alegría, ambas se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla y se dirigieron a sus respectivo salón de clases

—¿Crees que Serena y Mina ya se hayan levantado?— hablo la castaña mientras tomaban asiento en el salón de clases

—Probablemente no, suelen llegar cuando el profesor ya llegó a dar clases, quizá aun esten dormidas— respondió la peliazul, ambas se miraron y sonrieron imaginándose a sus amigas

—Si asi son ellas creo que nunca cambiarán

—Quizá, tal vez algunos días lleguen temprano pero no creo que hoy se uno de ellos

Una pelinegra se había levantado desde muy temprano algo despeinada se había dirigido al espejo para arreglarse, antes de irse se había dado el lujo de barrer las escaleras del templo, después de todo aún faltaba para sus clases, a veces echaba de menos a Nicolás no hace mucho se había ido a ver a sus padre y en aquel momento se había dado cuenta que le hacía falta ¿Le quería? quizá, pero con su orgullo no lo había aceptado dejó la escoba en un pequeño cuarto donde guardaban algunas cosas de limpieza y entró por su mochila (pues su uniforme ya se lo había puesto), se despidió de su abuelo quien le deseó suerte en su dia de clases y caminó fuera del templo, echó una última mirad, sin duda quiza se habia vuelto loca, ¿Cómo podía gustarle aquel chico?, (quizá no tanto), era una buena persona y tal vez desde antes le quería pero se negaba a aceptarlo se negó asi misma con su cabeza hablaría con el cuando regresara de casa de sus padres, siguió caminando a su escuela.

Una chica rubia se encontraba cepillándose enfrente al espejo y se sobaba la mejilla, después de todo su fiel acompañante (su amigo) la habia rasguñado para que despertase, se había enojado con artemis por ello, pero ya el tarde se colocó su moño rojo y se dirijo a su gato blanco que se encontraba sentado en su cama diciéndole cosas como "apurate Mina" "ya es tarde" "no puedo creer que no puedas levantarte temprano aunque sea una vez"

—Artemis, deja de regañarme ya se que se me hizo tarde, pero no tenias porque arañar mi hermoso rostro

—Mina si no lo hacía seguirías dormida te hable pero no me hiciste ni el más mínimo caso

—Pues que esperabas me dormí tarde par terminar mi tarea

—Eso no hubiera pasado si la hubieras comenzado a hacer desde hace una semana, te dieron tiempo suficiente Mina

—Ay, perdón señor mandon— dijo la rubia con un toque de molestia y broma en la voz se dirigió a su gato y se despidió de él.

Ya se le hacía muy tarde tenía media hora de retraso corría para tratar de llegar antes de que se le hiciera más tarde, pero al ver que ya llevaba muchos minutos de retraso se subió a una barda y la brinco para "acortar camino" ella solía llamarle atajos

Una gatita negra trataba de despertar a una rubia de cabellos largos que yacía profundamente dormida

—Serena despierta por favor ya es tarde— viendose en la penosa necesidades le lanzó un rasguño cosa que hizo sobresaltar a la rubia y gritar

—Ay, luna ¿Como te atreves a hacer eso acaso no sabes que duele?— dijo lloriqueando

—Si lo se pero mira la hora

—¡Ay no!, No puede ser ya se me hizo tarde— se levantó corriendo tomó sus mochila y salió corriendo, seguida por una gata negra que llevaba en su boca el almuerzo de la rubia, como pudo luna le hablo y le preguntó si llevaba su almuerzo Serena reaccionó y le quitó su almuerzo a Luna, salió disparada corriendo llevaba veintiocho minutos de retraso al llegar a la puerta vio a lo lejos a Mina que venía corriendo ambas se saludaron y corrieron a su salón de clases afortunadamente el profesor aun no llegaba ya que habia mucho trafico saludaron a Amy y a Lita,

—Ay Serena, Mina siempre se le hace tarde— les recrimino la peliazul con un movimiento suave en su cabeza de negación.

—Bueno yo me dormí tarde por la tarea jajaja— solto Mina quien lanzó una risita nerviosa al último mientras se rascaba la cabeza

—¿Mina pero que traes en le cabello es una rama?— cuestiono la castaña al ver el aspecto de su amiga se veía muy despeinada

—Es que use el super atajo de Mina Aino, bueno brinque una barda y cai sobre un arbusto

—Ay, Mina— hablaron las 3 chicas con una gotita en su cabeza

—Bueno a mi se me hizo tarde porque termine el proyecto final y aun tengo sueño no entiendo ¿Porque dejan tareas?, es tan casado

—Ay Serena— soltó la castaña con una sonrisa

—Las tareas existen para que repasemos lo aprendido, y no se nos olvide— intervino la peliazul

—¡Ay Amy!, para ti no es necesario tu eres muy inteligente— respondió Serena

En ese momento entró su profesor algo agitado pidiendo disculpas por haber llegado tarde se puso a escribir en el pizarrón, mientras las chicas ponian atencion en clases, aunque minutos después Serena ya se había dormido.

Los chicos se despidieron de su princesa quien derramó unas cuantas lágrimas. los abrazo y les agradeció todo lo que habían hecho por aquel planeta

—Les deseo lo mejor se lo merecen, después de haber servido así al planeta

—¿Le devolvemos nuestros broches de transformacion?— cuestiono Taiki la princesa los miro.

—No tomenlo como un obsequio por haber servido al planeta, quizá los lleguen a necesitar en algún momento, pero eso si, ocupenlos sólo cuando sea necesario ¿De acuerdo?

—Si princesa— hablaron al unísono los chicos

—Diganme Kakyuu

—Esta bien Kakyuu— volvió a hablar Seiya

—Luchen por su felicidad y vengan a verme cuando gusten, me encantaría recibirlos y ver a las chicas me encantaria ir con ustedes pero tengo obligaciónes me agradaron mucho las Sailors Scouts, se dieron un último abrazo los cuatro y salieron de su planeta dejando tres colores a su paso, Kakyuu observó irse a las estrellas fugaces, esperaba que fueran felices y lograran conseguir lo que deseaban a lado de las Sailors.

Haruka, y Michiru se encontraban en la playa, dentro de su coche, en los asientos de atrás yacía Hotaru (durmiendo profundamente), aquel día habían llevado a Hotaru a la playa para que se distrajera, Michiru recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Haruka en ese momento vieron atravesar en el cielo tres estrellas fugaces Haruka soltó un gruñido.

—No puedo creer que hayan vuelto hicieron bien en ayudarnos pero no tolerare que intervengan en el futuro de Tokio de cristal— Haruka, no deseaba ver al pelinegro aunque estuviera muy agradecida por haber ayudado a Sailor Moon, no le parecía correcto que estuviera interesado en Serena ella sería la Reina de Tokio de Cristal y se casaría con Darién, ella había luchado mucho para proteger a los principes

—Tranquila a Haruka— hablo Michiru— ¿Y si solo vienen de visita?

—Tienes razón, si vienen de visita no me opondré pero si piensan intervenir entre el príncipe y la princesa se las veran conmigo

—Pues estoy contigo Haruka— tomó su mano y la entrelazo con la suya— también se las veran conmigo.

Haruka volteó a ver Michiru, con su otra mano acarició la mejilla de Michiru y la acercó a su rostro acortaron la distancia fundiéndose en un apasionado beso, Hotaru despertó, se tallo los ojos

—Papá Haruka— llamó, Haruka se separo de Michiru y volteó a ver a la pequeña Hotaru

—¿Qué ocurre Hotaru?

—¿Que hora es?

—Son las Ocho de la noche, Haruka creó que es mejor que regresemos a casa— hablo Michiru

—Tienes razón, mañana tienes clases pequeña

—Si, papá Haruka mamá Michiru gracias por el paseo de hoy

—Creo que todos necesitábamos despejarnos— contesto Michiru

Haruka puso en marcha el auto, y regresaron a su hogar, habían comprado una casa en la ciudad tenían un bello jardín donde habían muchas flores Hotaru aveces pasaba horas observando el jardín le encantaba el color de las flores.

Entraron las tres Sailor a la casa donde vivían y Hotaru salió disparada al ver a Setsuna allí están sirviendo algunas tazas de café, y en un plato hondo había colocado unas galletas caseras que ella había hecho al llegar, Haruka y Michiru se sorprendieron al verla ahi les había dicho que iba a hablar con la Neo Reina Serenity, Hotaru había corrido al verla y la había abrazado, Michiru se acercó y tomó dos tazas de café y una se la dio a Haruka, quien la recibió gustosa, las cuatro chicas se sentaron a tomar el café y Hotaru minutos después se fue a acostar a dormir le agradecio a Setsuna por el café y las galletas que le había encantado, cuando la pequeña pelinegra se fue a su cuarto la pelirrubia ceniza hablo.

—Crei, que estarías un tiempo en el siglo XXX— dijo Haruka mientras se llevaba la taza de café a los labios

—De hecho, así sería pero decidí regresar solo fui a notificar algo a la Neo Reina Serenity

—Y se puede saber el ¿que?— cuestino Michiru, intrigada

—Pues… no se, en teoria es algo que afecta al futuro— hablo pensativa Setsuna, no sabía si era correcto decirles o no, Haruka soltó un gruñido y golpeó la mesa con la taza de café ya vacía las otras dos chicas se sobresaltaron

—Sabía, que el que esas estrellitas vinieran afectaría— susurro Haruka tal vez su regreso era lo que había ocasionado un temblor en la puerta del tiempo

—¿Que?— cuestionó la peliverde preocupada, ¿Que había dicho Haruka?, se suponía que los chicos habían ido a su planeta, ¿Que harían ellos allí?, lo pensó un momento, pero decidió hablar, sabía que si no decía lo que pasaba Haruka se pondría mas alterada con la llegada de los chicos y no quería eso —pues no es exactamente eso

—Entonces, ¿qué ocurre Setsuna?,— cuestión la peli aqua, se comenzaba a preocupar ¿Que estaba pasando?

—No son los chicos, ¿Recuerdan que la pequeña dama viajó al pasado?

—A nosotros no nos toco, ver eso, pero si sabemos que vino a pedirle ayuda a cabeza de bombón, cuando en el siglo XXX atacó el clan Black Moon si no me equivoco— dijo Haruka, mirando a Setsuna quien asintió con la cabeza

—Sabía, que si la Pequeña Dama viajaba al pasado podría afectar a la línea del tiempo, pero Tokio de Cristal en verdad lo necesitaba y después parecía que no había afectado y me sentí más aliviada, pero la batalla debía terminar con Neherenia, ella se liberaría sola años después no de inmediato, Sailor Moon la derrotaria convirtiéndose en Eternal Sailor Moon, y la que la había liberado fue Galaxia en este siglo eso no debía pasar, al haber luchado con el Clan Black Moon demostraron que eran muy fuertes y la batalla con el caos se adelantó.

—¿Que?— soltaron ambas sailors sorprendidas, Michiru se llevó los dedos a los labios sorprendida, y Haruka se puso de pie llevando sus manos a su cabeza

—Por eso fuiste al futuro Setsuna— pregunto Haruka mientras caminaba preocupada

—Si, cuando ustedes luchaban contra el circo Death Moon, en el siglo XXX luchábamos contra el caos

—¿Y porque no nos dijiste antes Setsuna?— cuestiono algo alterada Michiru

—No quise decirles, porque teníamos que centrarnos en derrotar a Galaxia ademas tenia que decirle antes a la Neo Reina

—No puede ser— susurro Haruka

—Bueno, ahora que lo saben no quiero que sepan las las demas aún, quiero investigar más a fondo y después les diré, además la Neo Reina mandó a unas niñas, para que conocieran a sus madres y ver si ellas podían hacer que se siguiera la línea del tiempo ya existente

—¿Cuando llegan?— pregunto la peli aqua

—Mañana temprano

—Bueno creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos a dormir pues ya es noche y es mucha información esto Setsuna, pero si Michiru y yo podemos hacer algo no dudes en pedirnos ayuda

—Si no se preocupen

las tres se fueron a dormir, Michiru y Haruka estaban muy consternadas por aquella noticia pero debian de asimilarla, ellas también investigarian por su cuenta.

Los chicos llegaron en al alrededor de la nueve de la noche a su departamento, se encontraba intacto no había querido deshacerse de él así que tenían a donde llegar entraron y se instalaron en sus respectivas habitaciones mañana regresarian al colegio y hablarían con las chicas pues ese era el motivo por el cual habían regresado.

A la mañana siguiente

Cuatro niñas, una pelirosa, una pelirroja, una peliverde y una peliazul llegaban a la tierra había sido un viaje algo agotador las niñas al llegar a la tierra del siglo XX empezaron a conversar

—¿Entonces donde nos quedaremos a dormir?— cuestionó la peliverde

—No lo se ¿Por que no nos quedamos en casa de nuestras madres?— dijo la peliazul

—Pero no creen que seria algo sorpresivo digo venimos a verlas pero creo que lo más apropiado debería ser presentarnos ¿No?— respondió la pelirosa

—En casa de mi madre tal vez, mamá me contó que solía reunirse con las demás chicas en el templo del abuelo— intervino la pelirroja

—Mmm Tienes razón— contestó la peliverde

—¿Por qué no las buscamos por nuestra parte cada una a su madre?— dijo emocionada la peliazul

—Tal vez— replicó la peliroja

—Muy bien decidido iremos a buscar a nuestras madres— concluyó la pelirosa

...

 **Espero les guste esta historia jijiji aqui esta el segundo capítulo, gracias por leerme :3**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi**

 **Hola!, aqui esta un nuevo capítulo espero que lo disfruten,** **esta historia se me vino a la mente un dia y dije que pasaria si las chicas tuvieran un futuro como Serena sería genial y he aqui esta historia, dejenme sus reviws para saber que les parece jijiji, muy bien ahora si los dejo para que lo lean :3**

En el templo Hikawa Rei barría las escaleras del templo, después se dispuso a barrer el patio, sin percatarse que una pequeña de cabellos rojos la observaba a lo lejos, Rei pensaba en Nicolás, le echaba de menos, (días después de su partida descubrió que lo extrañaba), extrañaba su presencia al verlo todos los días caminando allí, y se sentia vacia sin el, levanto la vista desearía volver a verlo, sabía que regresaría pero cada dia se le hacía eterno, decidió que cuando regresara hablaría con él después de todo aquello, descubrió que sus sentimientos de Nicolas para con ella, no le eran indiferentes se preguntó ¿Cuando volveria lo echaba tanto de menos?, siguió sonriendo mirando al suelo de repente escucho pasos aproximarse levantó la vista y allí lo vio estaba enfrente de ella con una cálida sonrisa, sin querer soltó la escoba de sus manos, cosa que no paso desapersivida para la pelirroja sonrió

—Nicolás— susurro

—Ya regrese, fue un viaje largo pero bueno aquí estoy— el castaño le sonrió y la miró sus ojos desprendían un brillo estaba tan feliz de volver a ver a la pelinegra, a lo lejos la niña de cabellos rojos los observaba no le gustaba para nada aquella mirada que se daban esos dos y lo que le había desagrada en lo absoluto fue descubrir que la chica Rei no le era indiferente a aquel chico castaño cuyo nombre aún no sabía ¿Cómo era posible que esos dos se gustaran? tenía que hacer algo al respecto antes de que pasara otra cosa, ¿Un beso? claro que no lo evitaria a toda costa, alzó la mirada hacia arriba del árbol que estaba situado cerca del arbusto donde se ocultaba, escucho un zumbido y volteo a buscar de donde surgía aquel subido, entonces lo vi allí en aquel árbol había un panal de abejas sonrió con maldad, ya se le había ocurrido algo.

Rei estaba tan feliz de volver a ver a Nicolás habían estado lejos unos días pero a ella se le había hecho una eternidad, de repente escucharon caer algo Nicolás volteo atrás de él un panal de abejas había caído detrás de él, esperen... ¡Un panal de abejas!, Nicolás salió disparado corriendo mientras los insectos lo perseguían Rei trato de ayudarlo pero corria a todos lados corrió dentro del templo y salió apresurada con un cenicero soplo y salio humo cosa que ocasionó que las abejas se atontaran (un poco) con el humo y jalo a Nicolás dentro del templo.

La niña pelirroja a trepada en el árbol se reía, había conseguido lo que quería, se había trepado al árbol y cortó con cuidado aquella rama de donde colgaba el panal de abejas claro alguna de las abejas le había picado pero no le molestaba aquel ardor que había producido aquel insecto si había conseguido lo que quería separar a su amada madre de aquel tipo, un chico que no era su padre y se encargaría de alejarlos pasara lo que pasara, se acercó al templo y para su desgracia descubrió que su plan había un funcionado solo unos minutos pues Rei trataba de ayudar a nicolás con algunos piquetes de abeja tenia un ungüento en sus manos para aplicarlo a Nicolás sobre las picaduras y estaban muy cerca, ¿Como no pudo pensar que podría pasar algo como aquello?, qué torpe había sido ahora debía idear un nuevo plan.

Nicolás al ver a Rei preocupada por él sentía como miles de mariposas revoloteaban dentro de él y se atrevió a romper aquel silencio

—Rei, se que tu no tienes sentimientos por mi, pero, aun asi te amo y desearía que algún dias pudieras salir conmigo— hablo avergonzado el chico

—Durante el tiempo que no estuviste me hiciste falta Nicolás— se sincero la pelinegra —Y yo si Nicolas me gustaria salir contigo, me gustas

El castaño quería soltar un grito de emoción y entonces se atrevió a preguntarle;

—Se que es apresurado pero ¿Te gustaria ser mi novia Rei Hino?

—Sí— respondió la pelinegra el castaño la abrazó y ella le correspondió aquel abrazo

Amy se había encontrado con Taiki en el parque numero 10 después de que él y los chicos regresaran a la escuela, había sido una grata sorpresa para todas, ella había estado a punto de correr y abrazarlo enfrente de todos pero se contuvo, al haber concluido las clase él le había hablado antes de salir del salón y le pidió si se podían verse en el parque numero 10 cosa que Amy había aceptado muy gustosa ahora estaba sentada en una banca y lo esperaba, miro la hora las cuatro diez quizá su entusiasmo la había hecho ir antes de la hora acordada, las cuatro y media pero no le importo se dispuso a leer un libro mientras esperaba, minutos después una persona se situó a su lado en aquella banca alzó la mirada y lo vio allí se encontraba sentado junto a ella el castaño de ojos violetas

—Taiki— susurro

—Amy— respondió con una sonrisa, el castaño miro sus ojos aquellos ojos azules que le encantaban, le transmitía una inmensa tranquilidad y le hacía sentir que todo estaba bien

—Siento si demore en llegar... es solo que Seiya me pidió ayuda con una tarea y quería que le explicara— se excuso

—No te preocupes Taiki, llegue muy temprano y me puse a leer me agrada leer en el parque es muy tranquilizante

—Ya veo, Amy Mizuno, ¿Por que no caminamos?— sugirió el castaño que le tendió la mano a la peliazul para ayudarla a levantarse, ese dia le diría todo lo que sentía por ella y esperaba que la peliazul no le fuera indiferente, Amy tomó gustosa su mano y al tomarla sintió como si una corriente eléctrica le recorriera todo el cuerpo de inmediato se puso de pie y soltó la mano de Taiki nerviosa y algo sonrojada, Taiki la miró y vio sus mejillas algo coloradas le encantaba verla sonrojada, ambos comenzaron a caminar, una niña de cabellos azules iba caminando en el parque había quedado con sus amigas, (compañeras) que buscarian cada una por su cuenta a las Sailor pero ella se había cansado de buscar a Amy Mizuno (su madre) y había corrido al parque a comer un helado sin percatarse que a la persona que buscaba estaba cerca de ella, siguió paseando en los alrededores del parque, y entonces la vio a la joven que ella buscaba sin duda era bellísima, lo que le desagradaba y odio fue verla con un muchacho castaño que la miraba con una mirada que ella podía reconocer fácilmente ¿Como no? si esa mirada se la daba su padre a la peliazul pero no dejaría que ese chico se acercara a ella, la gota que derramó el vaso fue verla sonrojarse, oh no eso no lo permitiría los separaría a como diera lugar.

Taiki había estado hablando con Amy sobre los libros y el como le gustaba la literatura de la tierra, ella le había contado como les habia ido despues de que se marcharan, entonces Taiki penso que ese era el momento apropiado en decirle lo que sentía

—Amy— llamó el castaño, la peliazul volteo

—¿Si?

—Yo bueno, una de las razones por las que regrese a la tierra de echo creo ques el unico motivo por el cual me encuentro aqui es por ti— dijo dejaron de caminar y ambos se miraron la peliazul sintió sus mejillas arder lo miro ¿Porque decía todo eso?

—Taiki— se limitó a responder en un susurro, miro los ojos del chico que desprendían un singular brillo y el prosiguió

—Amy Mizuno, quizá has de estar preguntándote por lo que te dije pero es verdad— el se acerco mas a ella — ¿Recuerdas? cuando me hablaste de los sueños y el romance, yo estaba aferrado a encontrar a mi princesa y en aquel momento no podía pensar en ello pero la forma en como me hablaste de todo ello me cautivo, tu inteligencia, tu belleza, sin duda eres una mujer extraordinaria, cuando pasó lo de Sailor Galaxia y diste tu vida por mi y mis hermanos me di cuanta de algo, que te quería es por eso que ahora estoy cumpliendo lo que te prometí cuidar de mis sueños y mi romance, y mi sueño es estar contigo Amy Mizuno tu eres mis sueños y mi romance Te amo Amy— hablo el chico dejando en claro sus sentimientos Amy sintió una lagrima recorrer su mejilla había anhelado poder escuchar algo así de los labios de aquel chico, la lágrima fue de inmediato limpiada por Taiki

—Taiki, yo no se que decir tus palabras me han dejado anonadada, pero de algo si estoy segura y es que comparto el mismo sueño que tu poder estar contigo, no podía dejar que Galaxia te hiciera daño te queria, y cuando te fuiste me senti muy mal y vacía, sin tu presencia, te eche de tanto de menos— Amy derramo algunas lágrimas y sintió los brazos del chico a su alrededor de ella, la estaba abrazando, se atrevió a volver a mirarle y entonce le susurro— Tambien te amo Taiki

En medio de aquel abrazo ambos se miraron, Taiki quedó atrapado en la mirada de la peliazul en sus ojos azules, y Amy en los ojos lilas del muchacho sin darse cuenta acortaron la distancia y juntaron sus rostros para sellar aquel momento en un tierno beso Amy tímidamente llevó las manos al cuello de Taiki y el la estrecho más en aquel abrazo, la niña de cabellos azules había quedado anonadada ante aquella escena, no podía creerlo, como pudo corrió para intervenir en aquella escena estaba furica no podía dejar que eso dos siguieron besándose, llegó cerca del chico y le soltó una patada en el tobillo de la pierna derecha haciendo que ambos se separaran de golpe Amy había quedado totalmente roja, y miro a la niña algo sorprendida por lo que había pasado un grito interrumpió aquel momento

—¡Ay!— grito Taiki ¿Pero que le ocurría aquella niña como podía haber hecho eso, se sobo el tobillo—-Pero ¿Porque haces eso?— le pregunto a la pequeña que lo miraba muy molesta, Amy al ver que no respondía hablo

—¿Qué ocurre pequeña porque hiciste eso?— preguntó agachándose a la altura de la niña quien había cruzado sus brazos muy molesta

—Por qué él no tenía derecho a hacer eso— espetó muy molesta

—¿Dónde están tus padres?— pregunto la peliazul

—Están algo lejos— susurro, Taiki quien ya le había pasado el dolor fue a ver al niña

—¿Estas perdida?— pregunto el castaño, la niña no le respondió y le lanzó una mirada de odio

—¿Tus padres se encuentra aquí en el parque?— hablo Amy

—No ellos no están aquí, bueno en teoria si pero solo mamá— Amy se sentía intrigada por ello y decidió que lo mejor era llevarla con los policías, quienes al ver a la pareja llegar, les dijeron que nadie había perdido a aquella niña y les dijeron que les avisarian si alguien la buscaba, le pidieron a Amy mientras cuidar de aquella pequeña, Amy accedió y la niña le lanzó una mirada burlesca a Taiki quien se seguía preguntando ¿Quién era ella? y ¿Porqué hacían eso?, al final Amy la llevó a su departamento dando por finalizado aquel paseo, Taiki la acompañó a su casa y se dio cuenta que aquella niña detestaba su presencia ¿Pero porque?, el debería ser el molesto después de todo le había golpeado el tobillo.

Al llegar al departamento de la peliazul se despidieron, qué más daba se conformaba con saber que la peliazul también le quería y pensó en al día siguiente hablaría sobre lo que había pasado aquella tarde, recordó el beso y sonrio, camino a su departamento tal vez Seiya o Yaten ya habían llegado.


	4. Capitulo 4

Disclaimer; Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi

Yo simplemente escribo mis ideas, espero que les guste esta historia.

.

.

.

Capitulo 4

.

.

Lita, se encontraba en la cafetería el Crown sirviendo los platos y llevándolos a las mesas aquel día sin duda había mucho trabajo, su hora de salida era alrededor de las seis de la tarde, y Andrew le dijo si quería descansar un rato ella aceptó aún quedaba un rato más de trabajo y la invitó a comer sentándose en una de las mesas de aquel establecimiento, Lita le gustaba trabajar allí ganaba bien aunque no necesitaba mucho aquel dinero pues su padres le mandaban el suficiente (si no es que hasta mas) pero ella se sentía mal de solo recibir aquel dinero asi que decidio trabajar y por suerte Andrew necesitaba a alguien más en la cafetería, Unazuki le había platicado que buscaban a otra persona y la había animado a trabajar con ellos pues había escuchado que Lita era excelente cocinando y no era mentira.

Unazuki deseaba ver a Andrew con Lita desde que la había conocido había pensado en que ella sería perfecta para él y lo había animado a su hermano a que la invitara a comer en la hora de descanso y él había accedido solo era cuestión que terminara con Wanda y estarían juntos, Andrew se sentía muy a gusto con Lita y se había descubierto a sí mismo mirarla mucho cuando atendía a los clientes y le molestaba cuando algún chico se le quedaba viendo asi llego a la conclusión que le gustaba y hablaría con ella después de habar con Wanda y terminar con ella pero mientras podrían salir y platicar.

Ambos chicos se sentaron en una mesa junto a ventana y Unazuki preparo la comida para ambos, la sirvió en los platos y cuando se disponía llevarlos se encontró con una niña de cabellos verdes que se ofreció a llevar los platos a Lita y Andrew, Unazuki no se negó en la mañana se la había encontrado y le había resultado muy agradable habían pasado algunos minutos hablando y le había simpatizado mucho, le dio los platos y la chica se dirigió a la mesa de Andrew y Lita

Lita estaba muy feliz de comer con Andrew, mientras platicaban ambos rozaron levemente su mano en la mesa y ambos se habían sonrojado, Lita se habia reído ante aquel suceso tan repentino, le gustaba mucho Andrew.

-Bueno, Unazuki nos traerá la comida- hablo el chico

-Ya veo bueno, es agradable comer contigo Andrew- respondió la castaña

-Digo lo mismo Lita eres una chica muy linda y ¿Quien no quisiera comer con una chica linda?- replicó el rubio

Aquello no había pasado desapercibido para una niña de cabellos verdes que estaba sentada en una mesa aledaña, le había dado hambre y fue al Crown a comer pues Unazuki le había dicho trabajaba ahí, le agradaba mucho la pelinaranja de ojos verdes, había estado buscando a Lita Kino, pero se había llevado una gran sorpresa al verla con aquel chico, sabía que esos dos no eran amigos o tal vez si pero entre ambos se notaba un ambiente un tanto ¿Romantico?, no, no dejaría que ese chico estuviera tan cerca de Lita asi que habia ido a ver a Unazuki, y se dio cuenta que allí sirvió dos platos que llevaría aquella mesa una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza y le ofreció a ayudarla.

-Bueno gracias Andrew- respondió sonrojada la castaña- la peliverde había escuchado su conversación y se habían enfurecido más se acercó con los platos e interrumpió el ambiente

-Aqui, esta su comida- Andrew, se sorprendió al ver que no era Unazuki, pero no le tomo mucha importancia seguro era amiga de su hermana, lo que le importaba era estar cerca de Lita

-Gracias- hablo Lita nunca la habia visto pero aveces las amigas de Unazuki la ayudaban para que se desocupara pronto y platicará con ellas un rato, la peliverde dejó el plato de Lita enfrente de ella sin embargo algo que le tomó por sorpresa a Lita fue ver como aquella niña le estampaba el plato de comida a Andrew en su rostro se veía muy enfadada

-Y aqui esta el suyo joven- dijo muy molesta, se había desquitado lanzándole el plato de comida en la cara al rubio y salió corriendo de allí, Unazuki al percatarse (que se encontraba atendiendo otra mesa) corrió a auxiliarlo, Lita había tomado una servilletas rápido le ayudo a limpiarse, la peliverde paso enfrente del cristal donde se podía ver la escena y vio a Lita ayudando al joven, que torpe había sido su intención había sido alejarlos no juntarlos, debia pensar mejor las cosas siguio caminando y se dijo a si misma que separaría a Lita de aquel chico.

Mina se encontraba caminando con Yaten pues el peliplata le había ofrecido ir a dejarla a su casa y después de eso habían quedado en verse más tarde, iban caminando sumidos cada uno en sus pensamientos Mina estaba muy nerviosa al estar cerca de el y decidió romper el silencio

-Yaten- le llamó

-¿Si?, ¿Que ocurre Mina?- se detuvo para verle dirigió su mirada a su cabello que tenía un suave movimiento por la brisa del aire, se preguntó cómo sería pasar sus dedos entre el cabello de la rubia quiza estaria suave.

-Bueno, yo queria preguntarte- hablo Mina interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

-Si ¿Qué querías preguntarme?

-¿Cuál es verdaderas razón que regresaron?, ya me dijiste que no hay algún enemigo nuevo y bueno... si no es por eso entonces ¿Por qué es?- el peliplata se limitó a hacer una mueca, aquella pregunta le haya tomado por sorpresa, sabía que le preguntaría pero no tan pronto, bueno a decir verdad como era Mina esa pregunta si se la haría en el primer momento que pudiera, pensó en inventar algo pero se negó a sí mismo, por algo se había ido de su planeta, y era por aquella rubia que tenía enfrente debía decirle lo que sentía, a lo lejos una niña de cabellos rosas y un moño amarillo que había sido colocado por su madre antes de partir logro distinguir a la joven pareja, no le agradó en absoluto encontrar a Minako Aino de esa manera, la buscaba era cierto, pero no quería encontrarla en una situación así, vio un árbol cerca de ellos y corrió a esconderse tras aquel árbol, escucharía esa conversación, Yaten se armó de valor y hablo le confesaría sus sentimientos lo antes posible.

-Eres muy curiosa Minako- hablo haciendo soltar a la chica un gruñido, le gustaba su nombre pero que se lo dijeran completo le recordaba cuando había hecho alguna travesura y sus papás están molestos con ella

-Yaten- le reprendió, le había contado al peli plateado que prefería que le llamaran Mina, hacía unas horas cuando el la había ido a dejar a su departamento

-Lo siento Mina- soltó una suave risa, que para la rubia era una dulce melodía -es solo que tu pregunta me tomo un poco por sorpresa, pero esta bien te lo diré

-Así, pues dime- volvió a hablar la rubia intrigada en la respuesta del peliplata

-Pues tu me conoces Mina suelo ser muy orgulloso..., a veces eres algo infantil- dijo mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos -y pues como veras yo tenia una misión que era encontrar a mi princesa cuando fuiste a aquel concurso de canto donde fui juez, tu voz me sorprendió bastante, y cuando pasó lo de Sailor Galaxia, al ver como te ponias enfrente para protegerme a mí y a mis hermanos fue sorprendente, despues de como me había comportado contigo, tu me salvaste y cuando me fui a Kinmoku, no deja de pensar en ti

-Yaten- susurro la rubia

-Déjame continuar- hablo el peli plateado -es dificil para mi admitir todo esto, al darme cuenta que no podía dejar de pensarte me di cuenta de algo Mina, me gustas mucho, bueno quiza sea más que eso, te amo diosa del amor- concluyó el peliplata, Mina soltó un chillido de alegría, lo abrazo pero se separó rápidamente, no podía creer lo que había dicho Yaten tal vez será un sueño y pronto sentiría a Artemis, rasguñarle el rostro y se despertaria, sonrió y lo miro

-Entonces... - habló el peliplata algo nervioso

-Yaten- Mina llevó sus manos a su pecho y se acerco a el -tu tambien me gustas, bueno en realidad te amo Yaten- dijo la rubia soltando una pequeña risita -cuando los fui conociendo descubrí que los tres se esforzaban mucho por su misión, y tu te esforzaste mucho, me parecías un chico algo arrogante pero maravilloso y cuando pasó lo de Galaxia, no podía dejar que te hicieran daño- Mina levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos verdes del Peliplata ambos comenzaron a acercarse sus corazones latian fuertemente cada vez más.

La pelirosa había escuchado aquella platica, estaba furiosa, había estado buscando a Minako Aino, pero al verla con ese chico su curiosidad se había disparado debía hacer algo, si no esos dos se besarian, pero no podía ser tan impulsiva como sus amigas, quizá en su lugar alguna ya habían intervenido torpemente y habían arruinado todo, tenía el poder de la ilusión y podía hacer que sus ilusiones fueran muy muy reales, se le ocurrió hacer algo, hizo rodar algunas canicas para tirar a ese chico de nombre Yaten, recordaría su nombre ahora era su enemigo, pero fallo, se equivoco tambien era algo impulsiva y terminó por hacer que Mina resbalar, el peliplata la sujetó por la cintura para evitar que cayera, pero el igual resbaló con aquellas canicas y cayeron juntos, el chico encima de la rubia quien se había perdido en sus ojos verdes, el chico miró sus ojos celestes y se acercó a ella besándola, Yaten se dio cuenta de la posición tan extraña en que se encontraban y se separó de ella se puso de pie y la ayudó a levantarse de inmediato.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto

-Si, bueno me pasa muy seguido, soy algo torpe jajaja- hablo bromeando y soltó una carcajada, el peliplata, le sonrió, Mina amaba esa sonrisa, sabía que el chico no solia sonreir mucho y al ver aquella expresión en su rostro, se derritio ante aquel gesto, su corazón latía frenéticamente.

Detras del arbol la pelirosa se sentía muy furiosa había ocasionado que se besaran (si era lo que quería evitar), ya planearia algo más estratégico mientras se fue caminando, no podía dejar que ese chico estuviera cerca de Mina pues ella le había puesto aquel lazo amarillo en su cabello y le había hecho un moño antes de partir, miro al cielo y sonrió ya vería que haría pero de que los separaba lo separaba a como diera lugar, no le importaba que tanto le costaría pero separaria a esos dos.

Después de aquel incidente, Yaten la había ido a dejar a su departamento, sin duda aquel dia habia sido maravilloso se acostó en su cama pensando en aquel beso, sin percatarse que por la ventana su amigo entraba, quien se acercó a ella y le habló.

-Mina una extraña energía fue detectada hoy por la mañana- habló el gatito blanco, y se dio cuenta que Mina estaba centrada en sus pensamientos, pues no le había hecho ni el más mínimo caso -¡Mina!- le gritó esperaba que así le hiciera caso Mina se sobresaltó

-¿Qué ocurre?,¿Por qué gritas así Artemis?, me dejaras sorda- hablo la rubia algo molesta

-Una extraña energía fue detectada hoy en la mañana, Luna y yo estuvimos investigando, pensábamos que era un enemigo pero al parecer no lo es... tal parece que proviene del tiempo

-No puede ser- Mina se llevó su dedo índice a su labio superior pensativa- tal vez, puede ser Rini ¿No?

-No Mina, si hubiera sido ella ya hubiera llegado con Serena pero no

-Pues que extraño- dijo la rubia pensativa -ay que investigar con las chicas.

Serena al volver a ver a Seiya se sentía eufórica y por alguna extraña razón, sentia su corazón acelerado al pensar en él, al igual que cuando el se sento atras de ella se había alegrado mucho porque escogido sentarse cerca de ella, había ido a ver a Darien pero por alguna extraña razón no se sentía feliz como antes, antes amaba pasar tiempo con Darien ahora sentía más una obligación verlo y hablar con él, y eso no era reciente desde que Seiya se había ido a su planeta se sentía un tanto vacía como si algo le hiciera falta o ¿Alguien? no seguramente solo era algo temporal o solo estaba confundida

—Me estoy volviendo loca— susurro, no podía gustarle Seiya o ¿si?

En ese momento vio llegar a Luna

—¡Serena!, una extraña energía fue detectada hoy en la mañana

—¿Que? ay no— no quería volver a luchar estaba confundida con la llegada de Seiya y no quería agregar una cosa más a sus preocupaciones

—Serena tranquila no es un enemigo al parecer, pero proviene del tiempo

—¿Será Rini?

—No lo creo Serena, fue en la mañana y si hubiera sido así ya la hubiéramos visto llegar

—Eso si que es extraño creo que lo mejor será que nos reunamos mañana llamare a Setsuna

Al día siguiente las chicas asistieron a la escuela y en la hora de comida se Amy se había ido con Taiki aconversar

—Amy sobre lo de ayer…— habló el castaño nerviosos no sabía exactamente cómo abordar el tema

—¿Si?— habló la peliazul con una sonrisa, el castaño le sonrió y habló

—No te pude decir lo que quería pero, eres una chica extraordinaria Amy Mizuno, eres muy inteligente fuerte y bondadosa, por ello me enamore de ti y regrese por ti y bueno yo quería saber si tu Amy ¿Querias formalizar conmigo?

—Taiki— susurro, el castaño jalo aire y entonces continúo

—Amy Mizuno ¿Quieres ser mi novia?— pregunto el castaño, Amy sintió que su corazón daba un brinco, lo miró había anhelado aquel momento

—Claro que si Taiki

Mina y Yaten se encontraban caminando por los pastos

—Mina, ayer pasaron muchas cosas, y te dije lo que sentía por ti pero...

—¿Pero?— insistió la rubia

—No dijimos comos quedamos, bien no sé si tu quieres dar un paso más Mina

—¿Me estás preguntando si quiero ser tu novia Yaten?— pregunto la rubia emocionada, Yaten la miró y asintió con la cabeza ruborizado, Mina se lanzó a el abrazandolo —Claro que si Yaten

Lita estaba trabajando, vio a Andrew y recordó el incidente del día anterior ¿Quién habrá sido esa niña?,

—Lita— la llamo Andrew

—Andrew ¿Qué ocurre?

—Necesito decirte algo ¿Si?

—Esta bien, a por cierto hoy podría salir temprano tengo que ir a ver algo con las chicas ¿Si Andrew?

—Claro no hay problema

—Bueno que me querías decir

—Quería decirte, que bueno desde hace tiempo me empezaste a gustar y el cariño que sentía por ti por alguna extraña razón creció y...

—Andrew— susurro

—Hace unos dias termine con Wanda, porque te amo a ti Lita, además ella creo que conocio a alguien más

—Lo siento Andrew, y todo esto que me dices me hace sentir feliz, tu también me gustas Andrew

—Lita queria preguntarte si ¿Quieres ser mi novia?— Lita soltó un chillido de alegría y se arrojó a los brazos del rubio lo beso

—Si nada me haría más feliz— Andrew estaba muy feliz pues había anhelado poder estar con Lita y ahora eso se hacía realidad, Lita siguió trabajando y de vez en cuando miraba a su ahora novio, salió temprano y se dirigió al templo del abuelo de Rei.

Las chicas se habían reunido en el templo para ver qué era lo que ocurría, Serena había hablado con Plut, pues si era del tiempo tal vez ella sabría algo, Setsuna llego, Serena y Mina se habían entretenido con los mangas de Rei, lita había ido con Rei a preparar algunas tazas de té mientras que Amy leí un libro.

—¡Setsuna!— exclamó con alegría la rubia

—Princesa— se limitó a decir la peliverde, en ese momento llegaron Lita y Rei con las tazas de té, Lita regreso a la cocina por una más para Setsuna, las seis chicas se sentaron a platicar

—Setsuna tu ¿Sabes que es lo que pasa?— pregunto la peliazul

—Si de echo es por mi y por la Neo Reina Serenity

—¿Enserio?— pregunto la rubia de odangos

—Así es y queria presentarles a unas pequeñas que son causantes de aquella energía— dijo plut mientras se ponía de pie y abría la puerta por donde entraron cuatro niñas, una pelirroja, una peliazul, una pelirosa, y una peliverde, las chicas no entendían qué estaba pasando, Amy reconocio a la peliazul pues la pequeña había desaparecido en la mañana de su departamento y había golpeado a su ahora novio Taiki (que bien sonaba esa palabra pensó la peliazul) Lita reconocio a la peliverde, ella le había estampado el plato de comida a Andrew

—¿Quienes son?— se atrevió a preguntar la castaña consternada

—Son sus hijas del futuro, y las guardiánas de Sailor Chibi Moon— soltó la peliverde, las cuatro Sailor se había quedado en shock ¿Como era posible?, Mina que comía una galleta se atraganto Serena de inmediato le dio leves golpes en su espalda asustada y comenzó a toser, Rei escupió el té que tenía en la boca, Amy había soltado su libro y había caído en la mesa, Lita que tenía una taza de té la había dejado caer y está había sonado en el suelo (se había roto)

—¡¿Que?!— gritaron las cuatro, se voltearon a ver consternadas

—Asi es, niñas preséntense— habló la sailor del tiempo, la pelirosa dio un paso enfrente y miró a Mina que se acababa de recuperar del atragantamiento

—Mi nombre es Ceres, soy hija de Sailor Venus y protegida del asteroide Ceres soy la mayor de las cuatro— dijo la pelirosa Mina no podía creerlo aquella niña era su hija, la peliazul se adelantó brincando emocionada y se presentó

—Yo soy la más pequeña de las cuatro soy Pallas protegida de asteroide Pallas soy hija de Amy, Sailor Mercury— dijo emocionada, Amy se llevó la mano en su boca estaba impresionada aquella niña que había golpeado a Taiki era su hija ¿Pero por que se había comportado así?, la peliverde decidió hablar

—Me llamo Juno, protegida del asteroide Juno, hija de Sailor Jupiter soy la más grande entre ellas— dijo señalando a Pallas y a la pelirroja, Lita estaba en shock aquella niña que le había lanzado el plato de comida a Andrew era su hija, por último la pelirroja habló

—Mi nombre es Vesta soy la protegida del asteroide Vesta y soy tu hija Sailor Mars— dijo viendo a la pelinegra que estaba anonada ante ello esa niña era su hija del futuro guau ¿Cómo podía ser eso?

—¿Pero por que Rini no nos habló de ellas?— cuestiono la rubia de odangos

—Eso aún no se lo puedo decir, solo les diré que ella no las conocía pues ocurrió una situación complicada donde ellas fueran arrebatadas de sus padres— respondió la peliverde

—Ya veo— susurro Serena mirando a las niñas, Amy se acercó a la pequeña de cabello azulado

—¿Pallas?

—Si mami Amy

—¿Por qué golpeaste a Taiki ayer?

—Por que no tenía porque besarte mamá Amy el no es mi papá

—¿Qué?— susurro Amy, si Taiki no era el padre de ella, entonces ¿Quien seria?

—De hecho los novios que tienen ahorita, no son padres de ninguna de nosotros— hablo la pelirrosa

—Entonces ¿Quienes son sus padres?— pregunto Mina a su hija

—Mamá aún no se los podemos decir,

—¿Los conocemos?— pregunto Lita

—Claro madre si los conocen— respondió la peliverde

—No entiendo— dijo Amy

—Tranquila mami pronto todo será resuelto y podremos ver a nuestros papás ya quiero ver a mi papi— dijo Pallas.

.

..

.

 **Bueno aqui esta el otro capitulo espero les guste, esta idea fue una idea loca mia, porque un dia pense y que tal si las chicas tubieran un futuro como Serena, solo que a diferencia de ella, ellas no lo quisieran que pasaria y bueno aqui esta mi idea.**


End file.
